gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the UB: The Diary of Isabelle
Tales of the UB is a five part fanfiction born of chaos, unleashed upon SmashFAQS in the dead of night, in the early hours of January 2, 2019. Detailed within are the adventures and escapes of Isabelle, as she learns to overcome her dark past. The tale is outlined below, the final section yet to be written. The Story Thus Far Episode 1: The Diary 10/15/2017 '' “Ummm hi diary! I’m isabelle (cause I AM a Belle! Get it? I’ve had a real rough go of things but it was SO much fun! So I’ve decided to put together bits of my journal on aaaaall my adventures over the last few months! And tell you aaaaall about the friends I made! Tee hee! So I’m cutting in a bit of the journal from that day when it aaaaall started!” ''5/6/2017 “No, stop!” she shrieked, “Anything but that! Anybody!” As one claw dug into her inner thigh, with his other palm his digits flexed and extended, spreading her open. Her paws bound by chains to the bedpost, Wolf snarled, hunched over her, his saliva dripping onto her exposed teats. In a swift motion he was within her, and as one they rocked forcefully back and forth. Isabelle blushed as she let out a shriek, and as he was done Wolf let out a piercing howl that shook the glass of the windows of her humble abode. “A.aaa....awoooo” she let out meekly, a wry smile forming between her lips. “Goddamn, I haven’t been fucked like that in ages”, Isabelle commented while lighting a cigarette. “You’re a right wild ride, Love. Thought you’d be breaking out the safe word this go-around”. Wolf gazed at her figure, sitting at the edge of the bed, legs crossed as she took a drag of her cigarette. “So tell me, what’s a ‘big bad’ space pirate like you doing in this no-name town?” “Jus’ passin through, thought I’d stir up some trouble for the ight price.” Isabelle let the words sink in. Perhaps her new canine friend could lend a hand to her “situation” at work. And perhaps she’d get another go at this pirate along the way. “Listen, Wolf, how would you like to help a lady move up in the world?” “Really? Ha wouldn’ta had a secretary pegged fer interest in my linea work.” “Listen here, you ragged mutt-“ She quickly reached around his waist, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. “I’m not your average bitch.” Episode 2: Breaking Free 5/7/2017 Isabelle stepped nervously into the Mayor’s office. He sat at his desk, staring blankly, as if past her. On either side of his desk stood Cooper and Booker, two brothers and local police whom the Mayor had taken as his ‘personal bodyguards‘. “Hello, Mayor, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, I -“ “That’s enough.” The Mayor interjected. “You KNOW the procedure.” She knew it all too well. Cooper and Booker approached, salivating with eerie smiles across their faces. “Up against the wall” ordered Booker, failing to contain the growing bulge below his zipper. “We can’t be too careful with...security...around these parts.” Cooper unbuttoned his shirt while Booker began the pat down. He lingered between her shoulder blades at her bra line, and without a moments hesitation snapped it with his claw. “Hands up against the wall, we’ll handle the rest.” Isabelle knew the ‘procedure’. She had endured such treatment throughout her tenure, and knew well the futility of opposing. She placed her arms on the wall above her head, and held still while her uniform was torn from her. She was suddenly spun around, facing the now shirtless brothers as they groped her perky teats while sharing a deep, prolonged kiss together. As usual, the Mayor stared on, emotionless. As Cooper slid his hand down towards her waist, Isabelle knew it was time to act before the cavity search was completed. While the brothers were enraptured in each other’s bodies, she reached down into her darkest natural pocket, producing a sleek, shimmering pistol. Without hesitation she took aim at Bookers head and pulled the trigger. Cooper stood stunned, tissues of his brothers flesh clung to his bare chest, his blood splattering the walls of the Mayor’s office. Before he had time to react a second gunshot rang out, and the brothers lay in a pile, in their final embrace. Isabelle gazed at the Mayor, noting the impending terror blossom on the man’s face. She walked towards him. Slowly. Deliberately, as if down a catwalk. Her naked body, splashed with the blood of her victims, still pointing the gun she had produced from her loins at the Mayor, as if daring him to move. Wolf let himself into the office, grinning ear to ear. “You really are a crazy bitch, love.” The Mayor, finally fully understanding his situation, began to whimper. “A...are you going to... molest me?” “Oh honey” Isabelle replied with a smirk “You’re not worth the energy it would take to violate you.” The final gunshot rang out, the remains of the Mayor, lying limp at his desk. “Well love” Wolf stared on admiringly “What will be your first order as Mayor of this ere place?” “First”, she stated with a grin “I’m going to move on you like a bitch.” Wolf had never been so aroused. “Then, Star Wolf will burn this hellhole of a town to the ground, leave no survivors.” “But, Love? Your town?” “All I want, Wolf, is revenge. Revenge and Power. I’m done with this place. Raze this town, keep anything of value, and we can move on to...greater aspirations.” “You heard her boys!” Wolf bellowed over the radio. Wolfen ships began blasting down the town. As the screams of the villagers swelled, the fires grew and consumed, Isabelle and Wolf locked their bodies as one, matching the screams of their victims. Episode 3: The UB 6/4/2017 Isabelle drew in a sharp breath, then let out an exasperated pant. She had explored fervently in the past, but the girth of this man was unmatched. Wolf sat at the corner of the room, looking on longingly as he pawed at his groin. Her legs held up behind her ears, Isabelle gazed up and down the physique of her intimate partner. Snake’s rippling muscles left nothing to the imagination – a true model of the male form, flexing and grimacing with pleasure as he held back her legs, helping himself to her depths. Deftly he lifted her with one arm, mounting her onto himself as he stood, his remaining arm resting on his flexed buttock. “Harder!” she screeched “Aim me right at his cuck face!” At her order, Snake positioned himself directly in front of Wolf, his free hanging ornaments resting just shy of his face, the point of insertion at eye level. With a moan, and a whimper, Isabelle released her store of fluids onto Wolf as she blissed. She climbed off of Snake and into Wolf’s arms, and as if in response Snake released as well, drenching the lovers in his ambition. “Well done, David” Wolf commented with a grin “Next time I may need to get at you myself.” “Yes Captain, thank you Captain.” Snake saluted, with both one hand as well as an additional appendage. Rolling his canine tongue from the soldier’s base to his tip, he firmly slapped the man’s firm buttocks. “Dismissed.” “Yes sir.” “You and your proclivities, Wolf. I Wouldn’t have pegged you as a cuck.” “You can peg me however you’d like, Love.” “Tell me more of this Umbral Magic you expect to find on Mount Fimbulventr?” “Rumor is an Umbra Witch was seen near the town at the base of the mountain. We meant to claim it for Star Wolf, but as it turns out only women can claim the dark power.” “You claim these witches are real, then?” She asked, intrigued at the concept. “Immense power, yes, I would face down whatever demons for such might.” “We’re arriving shortly, keep yer head on ya shoulders, Love.” Isabelle awoke, head pounding. Smoke and flames surrounding the wreckage. “What…what the hell?” She looked on at the scene before her: Wolf lay, collapsed in a heap to her left. Several Wolfen ships lay aflame around the ruins she found herself in. In the center of it all stood a tall, svelte figure with long, straight black hair. Slowly, the woman approached, a sensual flick to each step. Isabelle recognized the presence, this was the Umbra Witch they had come to hunt. “Pirates?” she commented, disgusted. “You thought a band of pathetic ruffians would be enough to kill me? And you, you don’t seem much like a pirate, pup.” In a flash, Wolf put their plan into motion. As the rune-engraved bullet pierced her witch heart, the figure’s spirit was flung out of her body, sealed into Purgatorio. The witches body collapsed, then faded, replaced by a deep purple flame. “Strong work, Wolf.” “Are you ready? She took down a few of our ships, but I’ve made contact with the others, they’re circling our position as security.” “Always ready.” Isabelle strolled towards the flame, picked it up in one paw, and in a swift motion plunged it deep within her darkest pocket. Part 4: Awakening Isabelle fell to the ground, convulsing violently. Frothing at the mouth, she shook, overtaken by a strange melding of pleasure and pain. Her eyes glazed over, then became darker. Darker still. The jet black sheets covered her eyes, then without warning her body flung itself into the air. She hung limp for a brief moment, then suddenly with a scream, shadows shot forth from her every orifice. Tendrils bursting forth from her eyes, her ears, her lower canine lips. Wolf looked on in horror. “Iza…?” The tendrils formed a large, humanoid beast with Isabelle at it’s core, motionless but emitting a constant, sustained shriek. “No! You can’t have her! Iza!” Wolf rushed towards the creature, the combatants nor surrounded by a ring of flames and frequent wisps of darkness. With a flick, Wolf was sent spiraling backwards. Barely catching himself upright. The beast lurched forward to strike again, however the tendril seemed to erupt into flames, the shockwave separating the combatants. “Wolf, target is acquired. Opening fire!” Panther proclaimed, intercepting with a band of Wolfen ships. “Cover me, but if any of you hit Iza there will be hell to pay!” “Understood, sir” David replied back over the radio. With the Wolfen ships intercepting the tendril swings, Wolf sprinted towards its core, intent of dragging Isabelle out of the beast. With each lurch of the tendrils, Isabelle’s screams swelled, with fluctuant episodes of pure desire overcoming her. Wolf leapt, clawing through the tendrils emanating from her lower lips and grabbed Isabelle by the shoulders. “Isabelle!” he yelled, attempting to tug her free “Iza! Wake up!” Her head lay limp to one side, screaming, then, giggling, then, an eerie mix of the two. Quickly flexing forward, Wolf was flung away, landing facedown only meters from the beast. With a swipe, two more Wolfen ships were torn from the sky, crashing somewhere off in the distance. Wolf sense a strange energy approaching, and prepared for the worst. As the beast prepared for a final swing aimed squarely at his head, a flash of red intercepted. A portal opened, followed by the appearance of a large, demonic first which intercepted the blow. Jeanne looked back at Wolf. “You I’ll deal with later” her eyes glowed, inhabited by the Spirit of her fallen Umbral colleague. As Jeanne engaged Isabelle, Wolf looked on in wonder. The beast was becoming more measured, and Isabelle’s screams replaced with bellows of passion. He noted that her exposed loins were frothing over, dripping with her pleasure. As if in reaction to the challenge by the Umbra Witch, Isabelle’s head cocked up, her eyes clearing back to their natural color. The tendrils had torn away her clothing, however the shadows began to converge on her, covering her teats with tight garments, the appendages otherwise receding into her dark crevasses. “What the hell?” the Jeanne/Witch hybrid exclaimed, their voices speaking as one. “A mere dog could contain the demon’s power?” “Now, now.” Isabelle stated, approaching her foe with duel pistols she had produced from her still frothing loins. “If you need to learn to talk to a lady…get the fuck out of my face!” Isabelle spun, producing portal after portal of demon appendages to strike down her foe. Jeanne, caught off guard, countered awkwardly with her own. As Isabelle spun, she fired her guns wildly, their bullets seeming to redirect themselves towards the Umbra Witch. Lifting up one leg she spun, as a ballerina, producing a third firearm from her deepest pocket – with each shot recoiling slightly deeper inside of her, and with each shot she moaned with sincere pleasure. She was grinning ear to ear, effortlessly countering the best efforts of the Umbra Witches. Wolf stared in awe, feeling his pants tightening like never before. Without warning a portal opened up beneath Jeanne, and in a flash she was bound, legs up and apart, spikes restraining her every motion. As Isabelle struck a pose, a large portal appeared above: a massive blade emerging, held by a demon fist. Reaching Ultimate Climax, Isabelle commanded the blade to stab downward, splitting Jeanne at the seams. With each stomp of her foot the blade stabbed downwards again, Isabelle erupting in moans and pleasure as she had never felt, the pleasure overtaking her as she repeatedly stabbed the corpse of the witch until even it’s final flame had faded into nothingness. Isabelle stood victorious, and receded her shadowy attire. She stood bare, her teats and lips exposed not for the world but for herself. Wolf knelt before her. “By god, you’ve done it. How does it feel? To be an Umbra Witch?” “I am no Umbra Witch. I have evolved beyond the whims of those pathetic, now extinct creatures. You can call me what I am – the Umbra Bitch.” Part 5: Ultimate Climax 10/10/2017 Months had passed; the UBs reign had begun. Alongside the forces of Star Wolf, Isabelle and Wolf wrought chaos upon their foes. They lived not for the luxury, or for the desire, but for the thrill, the true life of a pirate. One fateful day, the life of UB was torn to shreds. One of their trusted soldiers, David, had betrayed the cause. Alerting Star Fox to their location, they were ambushed, and Wolf lay slain. Holding his bleeding body in her arms, Isabelle unleashed her might upon all involved. Incorporating Wolf’s corpse into her deepest pocket, so that she may always retain him within her deepest self. David the Traitor was consumed as well, alive but tortured eternally within the deepest crevasse of the UB. Seeking the secret to resurrecting her canine lover, Isabelle made her way to Skyworld, seeking audience with the Goddess herself. She approached the pearly gates, teats frothing in anticipation, and was met with an angel, scowling at his post. “What, hit by a car, little dog?” A circle of glyphs opened above the angel, suddenly clasped in the dark, demonic hands of an unseen demon. A sly smile overcame the UB. “I’ll be meeting your ‘Goddess’. Send word, or I’ll send your wings as a calling card.” Isabelle strolled into the audience chambers, Goddess Palutena sat on a golden throne flanked by angelic guardians. “Who the hell do you think you are, breaking into Skyworld and assaulting one of my guards? And why in My name are you in the nude?” “Let me be frank,” Isabelle calmly stated, before breaking out into a wildly dance, arms and legs flailing in rhythm while standing in place, “Have you ever cucked in the moonlight on a starless night?” Palutena sat on her throne, stunned, as the decomposing remains of Wolf were produced from the UBs deepest pocket, covered in a thick layer of her inner secretions. “You, ‘Goddess’ will be resurrecting him. If you need more motivation:” and with that, Isabelle sprang into the air, suspended by butterfly wings, legs spread wide, as David the Traitor’s head was allowed to emerge, beaten, battered, and letting release a sustained scream the kind never before heard in Skyworld. As she lowered herself to the ground, David was pushed pack into his prison, as Isabelle let out an intense moan. Palutena rose, silently. “You eradicated the remaining Umbral Witches, I presume.” She gazed straight into the eyes of her foe. “Monsters like you…don’t belong in this world!” Bright chains encircled Isabelle, and she found herself unable to summon her Umbral powers. The ground opened beneath her, and Isabelle was flung down to earth, headfirst. Her Umbral magic eternally protected her from death, however, as she crashed onto the remains of her former town headfirst, something changed within the UB. Final Entry: 10/17/2017 “And that’s how I got here! Um! I’m glad you all spent the time to read my letter! I sure hope Phyllis gets these letters to aaaaaall my new friends! Oh Phyyyllissss!!!” Isabelle waited patiently at the post office, and looked across the remains of the town. The charred corpses littering the village were beyond her comprehension, and with a smile, like a good girl, she waited for the decomposing remains of Phyllis to answer the door. Alternate Tale: The Goddess and the Bitch Palutena rose. “Pit! D.P.!” “You know I despise being called that” Dark Pit quipped. “I am well aware. Take Pit and get out of here, DP. I will personally be taking care of our guest here.” DP looked on at the decomposing canine remains that rested in the center of their audience hall. He remembered the horrific screams of the human that the UB had captive within her. But he dare not resist a direct order from the Goddess. As they exited the room, UB approached slowly. They gazed at each other for a moment, before become enraptured in each other’s bodies. UB tore the gown off of the Goddess, plunging her snout deep within her holy cavern. The goddess let out a gasp of pleasure, letting the canine pleasure her fervently. UB leapt up, allowing her shadow tendrils to penetrate the goddess, in full view of the corpse of Wolf. She allowed a few tendrils to reanimate the corpse, as a puppet on strings, and compelled it to join the duo. Wolf’s remains were held together by the tendrils, the stench masked by a spell placed by the goddess. One hand per woman, Wolf blasted their insides, leading to a flurry of screams from the two. Leaping into the reanimated corpse’s arms, UB spread her womanhood wide for the Goddess. “Fuck me!” She screamed. “Fuck me like a bitch!”. The goddess was happy to oblige, penetrating her deep with her holy staff, allowing spells and wisps of light to pleasure the UB. As she came loudly, the tendrils returned to her innards, the corpse of Wolf collapsing and Isabelle onto it. “So” UB called, lighting a cigarette, “how often do you pleasure the two angels you sent out?” “They serve their purpose, on a whim, if need be.” As the goddess dealt a final, purposeful kiss, holy glyphs bound the UB. “What is the meaning of this?” Isabelle screamed. With a sly smile, the Goddess replied “Never fuck with a goddess.” With that, the ground beneath the UB opened wide, and she plummeted, headfirst, back to earth.